


Stronger than me

by arafrael



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arafrael/pseuds/arafrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>АЛЯРМЕ!!! СПОЙЛЕРЫ!!!</p>
<p>Это не самый осмысленный фик, который даже fix-it обозвать не получится, ибо в каноне все и без меня сложилось достаточно благополучно. Но я не могла обойти возможность подрочить на страдающего Джейкоба и я слишком люблю Иви, чтобы не воздать ей должное. А если серьезно, то даже розовый флафф иногда полезен в умеренных дозах.</p>
<p>Если вам привиделся фрайцест, то его здесь и рядом нет.</p>
<p>P.S. Окей, в каком-то смысле это все-таки fix-it xDDD </p>
<p>Смотреть<br/>http://baguetteandfryes.tumblr.com/post/136390649984/x</p>
<p>Слушать<br/>http://pleer.com/tracks/488744YA41</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stronger than me

**Author's Note:**

> АЛЯРМЕ!!! СПОЙЛЕРЫ!!!
> 
> Это не самый осмысленный фик, который даже fix-it обозвать не получится, ибо в каноне все и без меня сложилось достаточно благополучно. Но я не могла обойти возможность подрочить на страдающего Джейкоба и я слишком люблю Иви, чтобы не воздать ей должное. А если серьезно, то даже розовый флафф иногда полезен в умеренных дозах.
> 
> Если вам привиделся фрайцест, то его здесь и рядом нет.
> 
> P.S. Окей, в каком-то смысле это все-таки fix-it xDDD 
> 
> Смотреть  
> http://baguetteandfryes.tumblr.com/post/136390649984/x
> 
> Слушать  
> http://pleer.com/tracks/488744YA41

— Джейкоб?

Он слышит, как его зовет Иви, а затем по ушам бьет голос Джека, который произносит имя его сестры. Мимолетное облегчение сменяется привычной уже безысходностью и страхом, доселе ему неизвестным, но накрывшим с головой, как только опасность стала угрожать Иви.

— Не надо… — еле слышно шепчет Джейкоб, обращаясь непонятно к кому.

Но его уже никто не слышит, он снова один в темной камере. Джейкоб скрипит зубами от бессилия, а потом снова проваливается в забытье, где есть только боль и темнота. В следующий раз его вытаскивает из омута прикосновение разгоряченной ладони. Джейкоб открывает уцелевший глаз и видит сестру, прижимающую его к себе.

— Все закончилось, Джейкоб, — шепчет она. — Я здесь. Я здесь…

У него уже нет сил пробормотать хоть что-то в ответ, Джейкоб просто смотрит на нее и верит, что это правда, что все позади. Иви жива, Иви в порядке, Иви спасла его и, как всегда, все исправила.

Она бережно касается его лба, и после этого Джейкоб отключается окончательно.

Он просыпается от боя настенных часов где-то за стеной. Теплая, светлая комната, совершенно не похожая на сырой подвал. Сквозь занавески пробивается солнце. Разбудившие его часы отбивают полдень. Далеко снаружи им вторит Биг Бен. 

Джейкоб осторожно вдыхает и выдыхает, проверяя сломанные ребра. Боль не ушла окончательно, но приугасла, утихла и во всем теле странная тянущая легкость, как будто ему дали хорошую дозу опиума. Впрочем, почти наверняка так и есть. 

Он касается повязки на голове. Секунду Джейкоб чувствует укол острого сожаления, но затем все проходит — глаз не такая уж большая цена за ту ошибку, что он совершил. К тому же неизвестно, что он пропустил, находясь в плену и за что еще придется ответить.

Неприятные мысли не дают покоя, Джейкоб ворочается, затем пытается приподняться на кровати, когда вдруг замечает, что он там не один, и замирает.

Иви лежит на самом краю, свернувшись клубочком, и во сне держится за одеяло, которым укрыт ее брат. Несколько мгновений взгляд Джейкоба мечется туда-сюда, а потом его охватывает целая гамма чувств, когда он видит на ее лице ссадины от драк, синяки под глазами, едва зажившую кожу на костяшках. И еще неизвестно, как она пострадала в борьбе с Джеком… Тот ведь мог… Что угодно он мог, Джейкоб никогда не забудет.

И дело даже не в ранах, у Иви во времена их обучения бывал видок и похуже. Просто до Джейкоба с запозданием доходит, что он мог ее потерять. Черт бы с ним самим, но Иви, его маленькая Иви могла запросто погибнуть из-за него. А сейчас она просто лежит рядом с ним, охраняет его сон, а может, просто очень устала, но все равно осталась здесь. На памяти Джейкоба подобное случалось только один раз, когда им было по двенадцать лет и он чуть не утонул, решив показать свою удаль и сиганув с утеса в реку. Все закончилось паршиво — он ударился головой о подводный камень, потерял сознание и чудом выжил в стремнине.

Когда Джейкоб очнулся в своей постели, Иви лежала рядом с ним и держала его за руку, в точности как сейчас. Она ничего тогда не сказала, вообще ни слова, но позже отец рассказал, что из воды Джейкоба вытащила именно сестра.

Он слишком поздно осознал, что это значило на самом деле.

Джейкоб тянется, чтобы коснуться ее лица, но замирает и одергивает руку. Не стоит. Пусть Иви отдыхает, еще неизвестно, когда она позволила себе уснуть. Единственное, на что он решается, это осторожно поделиться с ней собственным одеялом. 

Так они и лежат вместе следующие несколько часов. Джейкоб какое-то время смотрит на нее, с огорчением замечает тонкие морщинки возле глаз и несколько седых прядей, которых не было при их прошлой встрече. Изредка он проваливается в дремоту — раны дают о себе знать — но всякий раз выныривая в реальность, он все так же видит сестру рядом с собой.

Биг Бен успевает пробить еще четыре раза, когда Иви просыпается. Джейкоб смотрит на нее и не находит ничего лучше, чем сказать:

— Привет.

Она несколько секунд не мигая разглядывает Джейкоба, как будто и не спала вовсе, а потом устало улыбается и отвечает:

— Привет, братишка. Как ты?

Джейкоб вяло пожимает плечом.

— Нормально. Ну, почти нормально. По ощущениям, меня как будто пожевал и выплюнул дракон.

— Да уж, мы оба оказались ему не по зубам, — грустно шутит Иви. — Кстати, ты сам-то не голоден?

Джейкоб отрицательно качает головой — от одной мысли о еде его мутит.

Иви придвигается поближе к нему, осторожно обнимает, чтобы не задеть ребра и запускает пальцы в его растрепанные волосы. Он лениво щурится от незатейливой ласки и вздрагивает, когда Иви случайно касается повязки.

— Больно? Извини.

— Нет, просто… — Джейкоб морщится. — Вспомнил, как лишился глаза.

— Вообще-то пока не лишился, — усмехается Иви. — Врач сказал, что его еще можно спасти. Если ты не будешь лезть туда грязными пальцами, если станешь пить лекарства, ну и слушать, что тебе говорят. В первую очередь слушать.

Джейкоб смотрит на сестру и понимает, что речь сейчас идет не только о лечении. 

— Иви, прости меня, — произносит он. — Я облажался. Я страшно облажался с Джеком. Все, что он натворил, лежит на мне.

— Нет, — Иви качает головой. — Мы оба ошиблись.

— А ты все исправила. Как обычно.

— Я бы не смогла одна, — улыбается Иви. — Но чем зря каяться, нам обоим лучше сделать выводы. Братство не закончилось на этом, Джейкоб. У нас еще много работы впереди.

И в этом вся Иви Фрай — нет ничего превыше Кредо. Всю сознательную жизнь Джейкоба это раздражало, а теперь он смотрит на Иви и не знает, можно ли любить ее крепче, чем он любит ее сейчас.

— Ты всегда была сильнее, — говорит он и слова слетают с губ непривычно легко. — Мне никогда не хватало духу признать, но это так. Ты сильнее меня, Иви. Сильнее всех, кого я знаю.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты повторил этом потом, когда из тебя выйдут все лекарства. — Иви говорит серьезно, но глаза её смеются. — Иначе попытка подластиться не засчитывается.

Джейкоб уже готов возмущаться вслух, когда сестра целует его в лоб, а потом легонько щелкает пальцем по носу. И для Джейкоба это неожиданно примерно настолько, как пролетающий над Темзой единорог.

— Ну мне же не десять лет!

— А жаль, — вполне натурально сокрушается Иви.

Спустя минуту они оба хохочут друг над другом, как не бывало уже много лет. У Джейкоба все еще ноют ребра, но он никак не может сдержаться. И вместе со смехом он чувствует, как натянутая струна внутри него ослабевает, как разом становится легче дышать. Иви держит его за руку, и он точно знает, что ее тоже отпускает напряжение последних недель.

Где-то далеко часы бьют пять вечера. Иви прислушивается к ним и вздыхает:

— Мне пора идти.

Он кивает, стараясь не замечать, как снова накатывает болезненная дурнота.

— Тебе нужно что-нибудь, пока я не ушла? — спрашивает Иви.

Джейкоб колеблется несколько секунд, прежде чем решиться.

— Побудь со мной, пока я не усну, — просит он, и тут же добавляет: — Только если тебе не надо бежать прямо сейчас.

— Не надо, — качает головой Иви и укладывает его голову к себе на плечо. — Я бы даже могла спеть колыбельную, но тебе же не десять лет.

Джейкоб принимает шпильку с несвойственным ему смирением. 

Солнце уходит из комнаты вместе с закатом, стены теряются в тонких сумерках, и Джейкоб засыпает, не боясь темноты, пока Иви тихо напевает ему старую песню про звезды.


End file.
